This invention relates generally to beds, and more particularly to a bed that is movable between upright and supine positions in order to facilitate transfer of a person from either a standing or sitting position to a substantially supine position on the bed.
A common problem presented to invalids and aging persons alike is that of climbing into and out of a bed without assistance. As an individual ages and loses his or her flexibility and strength, moving from an upright position to a supine position in a bed and vice versa becomes more and more difficult. As such, there comes a time when assistance is required, forcing such persons and their families to consider the possibility and availability of assisted living arrangements in which such help is provided, frequently by family members or in care facilities. Unfortunately, such assistance can be difficult to provide in the home, and it is often necessary for the person to move into a care facility in order to obtain the equipment and help required. Such a disruption is often difficult for all involved, and is also expensive when compared to the costs incurred by a person remaining at home.
An advantage of care facilities is that they purchase and maintain equipment that assists in the transfer of persons between a standing or sitting position and a laying position on a bed. Typically, such beds include a base supported on the ground and a frame that is movable or foldable between a first position in which the person is leaned or seated against the bed, and a second position in which the person is laid out on the bed. An object of such constructions is to enable this transfer of persons with as little assistance or effort as possible. However, as features are added to the bed to reduce the effort required to make such transfers, the complexity, size and cost of the bed increases, rendering such beds too expensive and cumbersome for home use. Most homes are ill equipped to accommodate such devices, and it is also not economical for most people to consider the purchase of such beds for home use.